


Knotted Yarn and Broken Glass

by Taliax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Romance, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, mentioned past adrigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/pseuds/Taliax
Summary: From cleaning up their city, to strengthening their partnership, to untangling their love lives—New York has taught Ladybug and Chat Noir that they can get through anything together.Well, everything except automatic doors.(New York special reveal fic)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 81
Kudos: 602
Collections: Tali Brand Reveal Fics





	Knotted Yarn and Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Mega thanks to Alyce and Winter for vibe checking this, and double thanks to Alyce for inspiring the last section of this fic :D
> 
> Also there has been an Adrigami breakup before this fic, but I love Kagami so much and I hope it shows so like, no bashing her in the comments please thanks

Marinette had gotten back from New York three days ago, but it wasn’t until she saw Chat Noir that she really came _home._

He’d arrived early to the meeting spot—a rooftop where someone had planted a pot of blue forget-me-nots—and he hummed under his breath while perching at the roof’s edge.

“Little kitty on a roof... all alone without his lady…” 

She thought she’d overcome the stutter in her heart when she heard that tune. But that was before she’d almost lost her partner again.

“Not alone anymore,” she said, plopping down next to him and bumping his shoulder.

He didn’t bump back. That was weird.

“Kitty?” She leaned forward, trying to get a better look at his face. The mask made it difficult to tell, but she was pretty sure his green eyes were rimmed with red. “Are you alright?”

He shrugged too quickly. “It’s nothing. I’m really glad to see you again, LB.”

“Which is why you haven’t looked at me this whole time.”

Finally, he met her eyes, and she gasped. He’d definitely been crying. A _lot._ What had… what had happened? Was it just seeing the city for the first time since they’d been back? Mayor Bourgeois had done a surprisingly good job of organizing the cleanup, but there was still a long way to go. That was the reason they’d come out on patrol tonight, so surely he’d expected the damage.

Could he still be upset about everything that had happened between them? No. He knew she’d forgiven him.

Still, she squeezed his hand just in case.

“Chat. You know you can always tell me the truth.”

His eyes went wide, and then fresh tears welled in them.

“I—right. I promised I’d never hide the truth from you again.” He wiped his eyes with the heel of his free hand. “I’ve just been stupid. Even _more_ stupid, if that’s possible.”

“You’re not stupid,” she said. Stupidly. She didn’t know what would help, but surely she could come up with something more comforting than _that._ “You’re the brave, amazing, irreplaceable Chat Noir.”

He snorted. “My girlfriend thinks I’m replaceable.”

The world screeched to a halt. The moon could’ve fallen from the sky, and she wouldn’t have noticed.

“You have a _girlfriend_?”

Chat Noir winced. Oops. She probably shouldn’t have shouted right by his ear.

“I _had_ a girlfriend. For almost a month.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

His brow scrunched under his mask. “I didn’t want you to think I was trying to make you jealous. And… I didn’t tell anyone, actually. It kind of had to be secret in case my father…” He shook his head. “Sorry. I don’t want to get too close to my identity. Which is another reason I didn’t tell you.”

Of course. There was no good reason for him to tell her.

She still felt like she should’ve known.

“I’m sorry. You had every right to keep your personal life private.” She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. “And I’m sorry about your girlfriend, too. She clearly doesn’t know who she’s missing out on.”

He looked up from where he’d been staring at their hands. “I—uh-um-hhhh-yeah.”

She made a noise somewhere between an _eep_ and a cough, jerking her hand back so quickly she almost fell backwards.

“I—I mean, anyone would be lucky to date you—no! Um, you’re a _cat_ ch?” Oh, that was even worse! What was _wrong_ with her? “You—you know what I mean!” 

His head tilted. “I, um. Do I?”

She dropped her head in her hands. _She_ didn’t even know what she meant. She was still in love with Adrien. The last thing she wanted to do was give Chat false hope.

“Sorry,” she groaned. “Lately I can’t get two words out without making a mess of things.”

“Join the club.” He snorted.

“I might not be much help, but… do you want to talk about it?”

“You—you’d let me?”

“You _did_ say you weren’t going to hide things from me anymore.” She smiled, bumping his shoulder.

This time, he bumped her back. “I guess I did.”

He paused, seeming to gather his thoughts. The sounds of traffic drifted up from below to fill the gap. Funny how even the traffic felt more like home in Paris.

“It was my fault, as usual,” he murmured. “I didn’t tell her I was leaving Paris, either.”

“You didn’t?” It made sense that he wouldn’t want to hurt his partner, but why would he hide from someone in his civilian life?

“Like I said. Stupid.” He shook his head.

“Not stupid enough to break up with you over.” She frowned. “Not if she really loved you.”

That probably wasn’t the most tactful thing to say, either. She _hoped_ Chat’s girlfriend loved him. He’d always been so full of love, it was difficult to imagine him with someone who wouldn’t return it.

“It… wasn’t just that.” He took a deep breath. “Promise you won’t hate me?”

That question didn’t reassure her, but she still knew her answer.

“You’re my best friend, kitty. I could never hate you.”

The tension drained from his shoulders.

“Right. I should know that by now. It’s just hard to remember, when I’m so scared and stupid and—I think I might have accidentally cheated on her.”

Marinette blinked. Chat? _Cheating?_ The boy who would rather turn Marinette down in front of her Marichat-shipping papa than hide his feelings for Ladybug?

“What did you do?” 

His ears drooped. He looked so limp without the over-the-top confidence that normally filled him. 

“I danced with another girl. And hugged her a lot. I _thought_ it was as friends but then my other friend posted some pictures of us to Instagram, because she didn’t know that I was dating K—my girlfriend, and it looked way worse than it was and my girlfriend thinks I’m in love with this other girl and I… the worst and best thing is she might be _right.”_

Wow. That was. There was a lot to unpack there.

“You’re… in love with… two people?” _Neither of which are me?_

No. Bad Marinette. This wasn’t about her; this was about Chat Noir. Besides, she wanted him to move on!

“I don’t know. All I know is that I never wanted to hurt either of them, and I feel _awful.”_

... _Was_ this about her? The sentiment definitely hit too close to home. 

“It stinks, doesn’t it.” She sighed.

“More than Plagg’s cheese.”

That got a smile out of her. “I wish I knew how to help, but the truth is, I’ve never had any luck with love either.”

Chat’s brow furrowed. “But what about the boy you…?”

Her throat clogged. Memories flashed through her mind—her and Adrien dancing in the sky, tumbling through doorways, accidental touches and soft smiles and words she’d said too late. 

“This isn’t about me,” she said, banishing those thoughts.“We’re working on your love life tonight.”

Unraveling _hers_ would probably require an intervention from Bunnyx. Or a Lucky Charm. Why hadn’t she thought of that before?

_ Because Tikki would kill me, probably. _

“I don’t think there’s much to work on,” he muttered. “I blew it with my girlfriend. And what if I _do_ try to ask out the other girl, but I just make the same mistakes again?”

Marinette smiled and placed her hand over his arm. “You always learn from your mistakes, kitty. And you’re always thinking of other people first. If you just learn how to be honest with everyone—including yourself—I don’t think you’ll have a problem.” 

Wow. Three whole coherent sentences. _That_ was miraculous.

“Heh. And you said you didn’t have any love advice.”

“Well… I guess I can give it, but I can’t take it.” She grimaced. If only she’d been honest with Adrien…

But it wasn’t over. She knew how much he meant to her, and she knew what she stood to lose. Somehow, she’d find a way to tell him.

He bumped her shoulder. “Come on, bug. Spill the tea.”

She blinked before bursting out laughing. _“Spill the tea?”_

“What? That’s what you say when you want your friends to tell you some juicy secrets, right?”

“Ew. Please never call my secrets _juicy._ They’re more like… tangled up yarn, so knotted even _I_ barely know what’s happening anymore.”

He winked. “I’m a cat. Playing with yarn is what I do best.”

She bit her lip. He’d opened up to her. By her own logic—that of no unnecessary secrets—she should return the favor. But could she really do that to him, knowing how long he’d pined after her?

_ It doesn’t matter. He’s in love with someone else now. _ Maybe even _two_ someone elses.

The thought was still so bizarre, she could hardly comprehend it. Clearly he’d been serious about the yellow rose. He’d moved on, and she… well, she was still where she’d started. Chasing after Adrien, falling farther and farther behind.

“Maybe another night,” she said. A coward’s retreat.

He gave her a long look before nodding. “Alright.”

She let out a breath of relief. Another night. He was an outside perspective. She _would_ tell him later, if only because he might give clearer advice.

She stood and dusted off her legs, even though there was no dirt there.

“Vacation’s over. We’ve got some cleaning up to do.”

XXX

“Hey. It’s okay.” She squeezed Chat’s hand when he paused in front of their statue. Or, well, what was left of it. Senti-Robostus had snapped the bronze Ladybug off, then tossed her into the front of a nearby convenience store. The statue of Chat Noir looked lonely without her perched on top.

“This isn’t one we can fix, is it.” His voice was sandpaper-rough.

“No. I don’t think so,” she admitted. “But it’s okay. I never really liked that statue anyway.” 

It always reminded her of Copycat, who had turned out to be a total creep. The Ladyblog had had to ban Theo’s accounts from the discussion boards too many times for comfort.

“...We should get moving again, then,” Chat said, but neither of them did. They remained standing in place, still linked by their hands.

They’d been shifting rubble for hours, using their enhanced strength and even their powers. Each time Marinette fed Tikki and transformed, she felt more exhausted than the last. But Chat had to feel even worse. His Cataclysm was the most useful for clearing chunks of broken walls, while her Lucky Charm was less reliable when not facing a concrete enemy. The one score had been a bag of cement mix to fill in a busted sidewalk.

“We can’t fix everything in one night,” she said. “We can patrol again tomorrow. Or maybe the night after.” She had a feeling she’d be too sore to move in the morning, enhanced strength or not.

“Easy for you to say,” he muttered. “It’s not your fault that everything’s broken.”

She stared at him, stunned. “Chat. This is just as much my fault as it is yours.”

“But—”

“No buts.” She pressed a finger to his lips. “Paris is _our_ city. Not yours. Not mine. _Ours._ ”

He didn’t argue, but his gaze still remained fixed on the ground.

“I could have stayed. I could have downloaded an akuma alert app. There are so many things I could’ve done differently, it could eat me alive,” she admitted, her voice trembling. “I don’t want that to happen to you.”

“It’s so hard,” he whispered.

She dropped her hand from his lips. “I know. But we’ll get through it together.”

He was silent for a moment before nodding. “You’re right. You and me against the world… or in this case, you and me against a bunch of crushed buildings.”

She smiled. It might not be a glamorous part of the job, but they would do their part to make it up to their city.

She raised her fist, and he bumped her knuckles gently.

“I’ll let you know when I’m free for next patrol,” he said, a little more life returning to his voice. “Probably the day after tomorrow. My family’s been on edge lately, with… well, you know.”

He nodded towards the broken statue.

“Right. I’ll keep an eye on Plagg, then.”

Chat chuckled. “Plagg” was what she’d named the little cat toy that he had the remote for.

This time, she looked forward to hearing the toy’s tiny mew.

XXX

It turned out to be _three_ days before they could meet for patrol again.

“Soooo.” Chat walked backwards in front of her, grinning in a way that was somehow both obnoxious and adorable. “It’s another night.”

_ Oh.  _ She should’ve known he wouldn’t let that go so easily, especially now that he seemed to be in a better mood. Had he asked out the other girl he liked? Or did he patch things up with his girlfriend? Or maybe he did neither, and he just knew how to move on.

“Technically, it’s not night yet.” She pointed to the sun that sat low over the skyline. “Also, there’s a—”

He tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, then toppled backwards against a No Parking sign. The metal clanged like a gong where his head hit it.

“—pole behind you.” She giggled. 

He pouted, rubbing the back of his head. “No Parking? Why would anyone even _try_ to park here?”

They’d arrived at the worst scene of damage: in front of the Eiffel Tower. There wasn’t even a road left to park on. Most of the chasm had been filled in by now, but there were construction crews repairing the pipes and electrical wiring that had been uprooted. 

Of course, the workers had gone home for the evening already. Marinette and Chat would have to be careful not to get in the way of their unfinished work. Luckily, there was still plenty of rubble to move, and they’d come prepared with their powerups tonight.

“I’ve got two sets of ears, my lady. That makes me twice as amazing of a listener.” He swiveled the leather ears on top of his hair. When had he learned how to control that?

“Why don’t you save the interrogation for _after_ patrol?”

“It’s not an interrogation! You accepted my yellow rose, which means we are friends for time and all eternity. And friends can ask each other about important things in their lives. Like their crushes.”

“I regret ever bringing that up.” She pulled the purple macaron from her yo-yo and tossed it into her mouth. At least she couldn’t say anything incriminating while she was chewing.

The power shocked over her, leaving her magenta space suit in its wake. A grin tugged at her lips. She’d never get tired of that.

“It can’t be that bad.” Chat unzipped a pocket and dug out a purple slice of camembert. He made a face before chewing it. “Not as bad as this nasty cheese, anyway.”

He transformed too, plasma-like wings sprouting from his back.

“You know, I can make you the powerup macarons, too. That way you only have to use the cheese if you’re giving it to Plagg.”

“Wait, really?” His eyes widened. “Why didn’t you say that weeks ago?”

“Because it’s too fun to watch you make that face.” She smirked and flicked his glowing bell. “But I’m willing to pass up on that in exchange for you leaving my love life alone.”

He sighed. “If that’s really what you want.”

He looked surprisingly dejected. Was it just because she was keeping secrets?

“I’m surprised you want to know about… Him,” she said quietly. “I don’t want to make you feel worse.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, my lady. I haven’t figured out exactly what I feel for my friend yet, but your advice has helped me start. I just want to help you in return.”

He smiled behind his helmet. He meant it. Somehow, despite all the times she’d turned him down, he just wanted her to feel better.

“Alright,” she relented.

“I swear, I—wait, what?”

“I said alright.” She chuckled. “Though I’m a little curious how you planned to convince me.”

He blushed. “I was going to swear on my honor as your friend that I would take your not-juicy secrets to my grave.”

“Thanks for the thought. Now come help me with this chunk of cement, and I’ll ‘spill the tea.’”

XXX

It was surprisingly hard not to spill _too much_ tea. As they flew pieces of rubble out to space, she told him everything she could without jeopardizing her identity. A few unspecific details, vague confession plans, even that there was another boy in love with her. Though that seemed less relevant now that she realized she couldn’t quench her feelings for Adrien.

“Wow. Can you imagine being dense enough not to realize _Ladybug_ is in love with you?” He sighed wistfully. Maybe he hadn’t _completely_ given up on her then.

“He’s not _dense.”_ She grunted as she shoved the chunk of road with her shoulder, finally sending it floating off out of the atmosphere. “He’s sheltered. And I don’t always send the clearest signals.”

“I guess helping set him up with a different girl _would_ be a mixed message.” He winced. Without giving names, she’d explained the whole double-date fiasco. He’d been polite enough to stifle his laughter.

“I told you my love life was tangled. I don’t know that there’s anything you can do to help, but thanks for listening anyway.”

She adjusted her wings, slowing the flare from her jet pack.

“Wait.” He grabbed her hand before she could begin her descent towards earth. 

She stopped, barely daring to breathe. Had he changed his mind? Did he still want to be a thread in her knotted love life after all?

“You told me to be honest with myself,” he continued, his voice soft but sure. “It sounds like you’ve already done that—so be honest with _him,_ too.”

Oh. She grimaced. Of course he’d use her own advice against her. 

“It’s not that easy.”

“I know. But if you never tell him how you feel, you’re not giving him the chance to swoon at how amazing you are.”

He mimed falling backwards, literally head over heels. He turned a full 360 degrees in midair before grinning back at her.

“You’re such a dork.” She shook her head fondly. “You’re right, though. That’s what everyone else has told me too. I can’t keep backing down, not if I want anything to change between us.”

Despite imagining a thousand scenarios where they were married with three kids, Marinette found herself unable to picture herself actually asking Adrien out. It felt as far away as an alternate universe.

“I can help you out, if you want,” he said cheerily. “Just put your communicator in your ear, and I’ll feed you all the best pickup lines in real time.”

She laughed. “Thanks, but I think my awkward stuttering will still be better than _that.”_

“You’re right. You should give yourself some credit. You _did_ call me a catch, after all.” He winked.

“ _Chat_!” She punched his arm. “I was just trying to cheer you up!”

“Uh-huh. Suuure.”

He was just messing with her. He wouldn’t be trying to help her with Adrien if he still had a crush on her, would he? Even after all this time, it was still difficult to tell when he was actually flirting, and when he was just engaging in friendly banter.

...When she thought of it that way, it was less surprising that his ex-girlfriend had misjudged his actions too.

“What about you?” She asked as they floated back towards earth. “Do you have any updates on your love situation?”

“Sort of.” He sighed. “My girlfriend is clear about her feelings. She’s given me too many second chances already, and my uncertainty has hurt her. I can’t expect her to keep waiting while I try to figure out what I want.”

“That’s fair.” Marinette nodded. “I’m glad she can be so honest with you, even if it hurts. She must trust you a lot.”

If only she could have that kind of trust in Adrien. She… she could, couldn’t she? Their friendship wouldn’t be destroyed after one tiny declaration of love. Not after everything he’d said about her in New York.

Right?

“She’s never been afraid to speak her mind. It’s one thing I really admire about her.” Chat smiled wistfully. “I hope that she finds someone who’s better to her than I was.”

“Chat…”

“No, my lady. She deserves someone who’s as decisive as she is. Someone who can love her the way she loved me.”

That sounded almost familiar. Hadn’t Marinette had that same thought about Chat Noir?

“Yeah,” she murmured. “Yeah, I guess she does.”

XXX

“What’s on the agenda today?” Chat asked brightly when he arrived at their rooftop. “Restoring the Arc de Triumph? Planting more grass in the park?”

“No.” Marinette fidgeted with her hands. She’d rehearsed how to ask this a thousand times in the past few days, but she still felt stupid. “I actually, er… I wanted to take you up on that offer.”

His ears perked up. “You’re going to let me cut your hair?”

“No, not _that_ offer.” She smacked her forehead. She’d forgotten he’d mentioned that when she’d complained about how her pigtails stuck out of her space helmet. “The one you said? About the communicators, and helping me, with um, Him…?”

Chat’s jaw dropped. It would have made a great photo, if she’d gotten out her bugphone in time.

“You’re _actually_ going to use my pickup lines?”

“No! Those are still awful.” Except the one about her being the lady of his dreams, but he didn’t need to know how soft that had made her. “In fact, I don’t actually want us to use our communicators at all.”

He blinked. “So, you want to take me up on my offer, but you don’t want me to do a single thing I offered. Makes perfect sense.”

“ _Ugh_. Sorry, I’m so bad at this.” She should just pretend she was explaining a plan to Alya. Or maybe that she was coming up with a solution to her Lucky Charm. That was never so awkward, right? 

“I want you to use this,” she clarified, pulling the toy cat out of her yo-yo. “I always chicken out before I tell him how I feel. I was thinking, if I felt like you were there… I might be a little braver.”

He still looked stunned, but a smile slowly crept across his face.

“So I _can_ be your wingman?”

“...Sort of, I guess? All you need to do is push the button when I inevitably start to panic.” 

His head tilted. “But how will I know when you’re trying to talk to him? You need a Plagg, too.”

“You’re one step ahead, kitty. I was thinking we could go pick one up before patrol. Since you’ll be keeping it, you should get to choose what kind of buzzer you want.”

He beamed at that. “Brilliant as usual, my lady.”

Whew. She’d worried he would think it was stupid.

“Come on.” She unhooked her yo-yo from her waist. “The store I bought Plagg at was set to reopen today. If we’re quick, we can get there before they close for the night.”

He kept pace with her as they swung and leapt towards the west side of the city. The novelty shop had been in the path of destruction, but by now most of the buildings were functional again. 

The repairs had restored Chat Noir’s good humor, too. Either that or he’d sorted out his own romances. Curious as she was, she found herself too nervous to ask.

_ I’m asking out Adrien. It doesn’t matter if Chat Noir gets a girlfriend.  _ Him having a girlfriend hadn’t changed things between them before, after all. He’d always be her partner. _Always._

She dropped down in front of the store— 

—and felt her soul leave her body.

_ “Nooooo,”  _ she groaned, gaping at the brand new, shiny, _automatic_ doors.

Chat Noir landed beside her and strapped his staff to his back.

“What’s wrong, my lady? Are they all out of—” He blinked at the doors, too. “Oh.”

_ Oh?  _ Was her fear of automatic doors that obvious? Okay, _fear_ was a strong word, but there was no way she could get into the store with her dignity intact. She’d embarrassed herself in front of Chat plenty of times, but it was still light out, and too many civilians were on the street.

“I, just, uh—feel a draft coming out of this store! Maybe another place sells the same kind of toys?” She grinned uncomfortably. 

It wasn’t likely. They were marketed towards people in long-distance relationships. She’d been lucky to notice the beeper toys when she was looking for design inspirations in this out-of-the-way shop.

“Maybe. Do you know where? Most stores will be closing pretty soon.”

She sighed. That had been such a flimsy excuse, she was surprised he’d even bought it. 

“No, it’s fine. You just—might want to go in without me.” She tapped her fingers together. “They, um, have some toy spiders in there that are reeeeeally scary.”

“Oh, no!” He replied too dramatically. “I’m, uh, afraid of spiders too!”

“...Are you making fun of me?”

He grinned nervously. “Why would you think that?”

“Because I know you’re not afraid of spiders. You picked one up and moved it the other day because you didn’t want to kill it.” It had been really cute, even if she’d originally screamed for him to squish it.

“Crud, I forgot about that,” he said under his breath.

They were drawing stares by now, standing in the glow of the shop’s windows without stepping inside. One little kid waved at them, and Chat waved back.

“It doesn’t matter.” She shook her head. “We’re going in this shop, and we’re getting you a beeper toy, and we’re _not_ going to be stopped by some stupid automatic doors.”

“Automatic—wait, you can’t get through automatic doors either?” 

She didn’t answer. She was busy slamming into the glass.

“Ow,” she muttered with her nose squished against the door. Which still. Didn’t. _Open._

Behind her, Chat Noir started to laugh.

“Shut up,” she said, but it probably didn’t have much effect when muffled by the glass.

“Sorry, sorry!” He rushed to help her as she peeled herself off. “It’s just, this happens all the time to me and my good friend. I thought I was going to be the one smushed like a bug on a windshield.”

“There’s only one bug here,” she said, brushing off the front of her suit. “And she’s _going_ to get through those stupid doors if it’s the last thing she does.”

“My lady—”

Frustrated, she banged her fists against the glass— 

—and shattered it into a million pieces.

Sirens blared. She yelped, jumping back towards Chat. 

This was it. Her life was over. She was going to go to jail and lose her miraculous all because she’d used super-strength on a stupid _door!_

“Uh-oh.” Chat gulped.

“M-miraculous ladybug!” She yelled on reflex, though she didn’t have a Lucky Charm. Could a Lucky Charm even fix this? A villain hadn’t done the damage at all, unless _she_ counted as a villain, because she’d just committed vandalism, and _oh no_ the owner was coming towards them and— 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” The man with the white mustache looked more concerned than angry. That was… that was good, right? “Did an akuma come through here? Do I need to evacuate? There’s no one else in the store right now. I don’t think anyone realized I’ve reopened.”

She blinked. Would it be alright to lie, just this once? To avoid being arrested, losing her miraculous, and letting Paris fall to Hawkmoth?

“No, no, there’s nothing to worry about,” Chat answered for her, holding up his hands. 

Meanwhile, the shopkeeper pressed a button on the wall, turning off the alarm. If only her pounding heart could be quieted so easily.

“It was an accident,” Chat continued. “It’s my fault.”

...Wait, what?

“I was trying to hold open the door for my lady, as all good gentlecats do. But my powers of destruction and automatic doors don’t get along.” He smiled ruefully, then produced a wad of euros from his pocket. The shopkeeper looked as shocked as Marinette was. “I hope this will be enough to cover the damage. And I’m very sorry. You have a lovely shop.”

The shopkeeper’s glasses slid down his nose. He pushed them back up, still not moving to accept the money. “Chat Noir... this is far too much.”

“Consider it a tip.” He winked.

A tip of… she couldn’t count every bill in his palm, but she _swore_ that was at least _three_ _hundred euros._ Where did he get that kind of money? Did he have some kind of superhero donation drive she didn’t know about?

“Please, at least buy something,” the owner insisted. “If there’s no akuma, then I assume you were coming to make a purchase? Or was it a return? Was the item you purchased not to your liking, Ladybug?”

“N-no, it was perfect!” She said quickly. Her heart still hadn’t stopped pounding. He remembered her. What was his name again? She should be better at remembering citizens’ names. “I—we—um, wanted another one, actually.”

“A matched set.” Chat grinned. “Would that be alright?”

“Of course.” He looked relieved. “Right this way.”

Chat stepped through the broken door frame—which opened just in time to trip him. Marinette tried to catch him by his tail, but his weight dragged her down too. They both ended up sprawled among the broken glass.

“Oww…” He groaned against the tile floor.

She picked a shard out of her cheek. “Why does this keep happening to me?” 

The shopkeeper blinked down at them. “On second thought, I’ll bring my options out to you.”

That was probably for the best. While he left, she and Chat untangled their limbs and helped each other up.

“Sorry.” He grimaced. “I didn’t mean for my bad luck to rub off on you.”

“Bad luck?” She tried to brush some glass out of her suit, but it just ended up sticking in her hand. “If anyone’s unlucky, it’s me. This kind of thing happens to me all the time.”

“My lady, you haven’t been this clumsy since the day we met. And I know for a fact that automatic doors hate me.”

“They hate me more. I couldn’t get through them _once_ in New York.”

“Me either.”

She blinked up at him. Glass shards were still scattered in his hair, reflecting the shop’s bright lights. Yes, she could picture him being this unlucky—but could they really both be unlucky in the same exact way?

“I fell in a tangled mess with my crush, and then the doors kept smacking into us. I’m pretty sure my ribs are still bruised from it.” There was no way his luck was worse than _that_.

Pink flushed across his cheeks. “Uh… me too?”

She snorted. “It’s not a competition, Chat. You don’t have to make up stuff to prove you have worse luck than me.”

“I’m not making anything up.” He took a step forward and brushed a piece of glass from her bangs. “Did you say that happened to you and… and your crush?”

His voice came out as a squeak. But—if he was being serious— 

How many French kids had been in New York last week? And more importantly, how many had been repeatedly squished between automatic doors? 

_ No. There’s no way.  _ She was the girl who couldn’t even get through automatic doors—she was _not_ this lucky.

“No, you couldn’t be her.” His face fell. “She wouldn’t even sit next to me on the plane. There’s no way she has a crush on me.” 

Her mouth hung open.

_ “Adrien?”  _ Her shout was tinged with panic. She was lucky that the street had cleared out, probably because the citizens thought their heroes were investigating an akuma. 

His wide eyes snapped back to hers. 

_ “M-Marinette?” _

“Oh my gosh. You’re—you’re really Adrien. Adrien Agreste.” The love of her life. Who couldn’t even believe she liked him!

She wanted to shatter like the automatic door. Maybe then she could avoid the horrible, soul-crushing embarrassment of admitting her feelings after committing accidental vandalism.

“And that’s… okay?” His voice was barely a whisper.

_ “Okay?”  _ Her grin must have looked manic, which probably didn’t reassure him. She tried to force a normal expression.

...What was normal again?

He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck—only to grimace and pull out another glass shard. 

“Sorry. I—you didn’t want to know, and—” His expression turned to horror. “Do I have to give up my miraculous now?” 

“What? No!” She clasped her hands over his before he could even think of removing his ring. “Adrien—you’re the only Chat Noir for me. I’m _thrilled_ it’s you.”

“Really?” His ears perked up. “But I thought… I’m confused. You said you were stuck in the automatic doors with your crush… but that was…?”

She smiled as tears pricked her eyes. 

“You.” 

After all this time, it was him. Adrien was her partner. 

And she could trust her partner.

She rested her hand on his cheek, careful not to press any pieces of glass deeper into his skin. “It’s always been you.”

The corners of his eyes crinkled, filling with water that spilled over onto his mask.

“Even when I thought I was moving on from you, I guess I was falling right back.” He chuckled and wiped his eyes. Then he rested his hand over hers. His ring was a spot of cold against her fingers.

“This would only happen to us.” She laughed too. “And here I wanted your help to confess to, well, _you.”_

“That would’ve been awkward.” He grinned. “If we didn’t realize each others’ identities now, we would’ve then.”

She snorted. “I wouldn’t give us that much credit. We’ve both been stupider than that before.”

“Fair enough. All this time, Ladybug was in love with _me!”_

“You do realize that means you called yourself dense, right?”

He smacked his forehead, then winced. “Ow. I’d like to contest that, but I think I just proved it.”

She held back a laugh. “As long as you don’t tease me for taking two years to confess to you, I’ll call it even.”

“Two _years?”_ He blinked. “You’ve had a crush on me for that long?”

She shrugged sheepishly. “I did say it’s always been you.”

His expression melted into something so soft, she could hardly stand it. So it was a relief when he pulled her into an even softer—if glass-filled—hug.

“It was you, too. Marinette you,” he murmured by her ear. “It took me too long to realize it, but I always knew there was something special about you.”

Her heart soared at that, even higher than when they’d been dancing in the sky. It all made sense now. Alya had posted those photos on Instagram. Neither of them had known Adrien had a girlfriend—Kagami, probably. Hopefully she wouldn’t end her friendship with Marinette over this. They were supposed to have their weekly orange juice tomorrow; Marinette would make sure to be honest with her, too.

But right now, that could wait. All she wanted to do was feel the warmth of Adrien’s arms— _Chat Noir’s_ arms.

“It was Chat Noir you, too,” she admitted. “I didn’t want to let you go. I think I took your love for granted, even when I was in love with ‘Adrien.’”

She felt his arms tighten when she said _love._

“Considering you were torn between me and me, I think I can forgive that.” He chuckled. “Actually, I could do more than forgive you. I could kiss you right now.”

Tingles shot through her. Was she ready for that? She’d hardly been able to imagine this moment—and she’d definitely never imagined it like _this._ Covered in glass, Chat’s claws gently cupping her shoulderblade.

Somehow, it still blew all of her fantasies out of the water. 

“I could let you,” she softly replied.

He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers. “Really? I mean… I can still hardly believe this is happening. I can still hardly believe you’re _Marinette.”_

She frowned. “Why? Because I’m so clumsy?”

“No, because you’re so—” he waved a hand, searching for the word. “Perfect isn’t the right word. You’re endearing, and smart, and brave enough to stand up to my father. You can crush me at video games, and you can forgive me even when I don’t deserve it.”

“Adrien—”

“I left you.” 

In that moment, something _shifted_ in her mind. She knew he was Adrien, but finally, she could hear it in his voice.

“I left you _twice._ As Adrien and as Chat Noir. How can you still want me?”

She took his face in both hands. Never again, not for one _second,_ would she let this boy feel like he wasn’t wanted.

“How could I _not_ want you, Adrien?”

He broke, the tears flowing freely. They glimmered off the bits of glass still stuck to his face. She wished she could clear both of those away, that she could stop him from hurting.

“See? This is why I can hardly believe it. I’m not supposed to be this lucky.”

“Me either. But I’m tired of worrying about what we’re supposed to be.” She smiled. “I love you, kitty. And if you plan on collecting that kiss—”

He did. Somehow he was both clumsy and careful, probably because he was dodging the bits of glass still stuck to her face. Not that she minded. It was _him,_ and it was her—Adrien and Marinette, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Though it should’ve been the last thing on her mind, she couldn't help thinking that both of Alya’s ships had sailed tonight.

She was just about to deepen this kiss when Adrien pulled back.

“What?” she asked. Had she been that bad of a kisser?

But no, he was looking at the shopkeeper. Who had his arms full of animal toys, and a face red enough to blend in with her suit.

“Oh—ah—sorry to interrupt.” He cleared his throat. “Did you still want…?” 

Her face flushed too. She didn’t think it was possible to be any _more_ embarrassed after breaking the man’s doors, but she hadn’t thought it was possible to kiss Adrien without spontaneously combusting, either.

“I don’t suppose we need one now, do we?” She glanced at Adrien sheepishly.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t _want_ one.” He inspected the boxes in the man’s arms.

“If afraid we’re out of Ladybug toys. They’re our hottest selling item right now. I even looked in the back to be sure none were hiding there.”

Adrien grinned, and she remembered why she never would’ve guessed his identity. That toothy smile was all Chat.

“That’s okay. I know the next best thing.”

XXX

“I hope you know that I’m never going to press the button,” Marinette said when they returned to their rooftop.

“What? And I thought you loved me.” Adrien put a hand over his chest in dramatic offense.

“You obviously don’t love _me_ if you thought the best toy to represent me was a _cow.”_

“Cows are so cute though!” He held up the black-and-white cow beeper toy, which he’d already named Stompp. “And she has spots, just like you!”

Cows might not be cute, but Adrien certainly was. And he knew she couldn’t resist his pleading kitty eyes.

She sighed and pressed the button.

“Moo!” Chat mimicked the toy. “See? Moo and mew! They even sound alike. What noise would a ladybug have made, anyway?”

“It would probably just call you a dork.” She smirked.

“Or it might tell me it loves me.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“ _Or,”_ she took his hand, “you could just be happy with your _real_ girlfriend telling you she loves you.”

His smile was soft and warm, enfolding her like a blanket.

“I think I can live with that.”


End file.
